Nunca molestes a Alice
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Que pasaria si Alice le hace una pequeña broma a Edward y este se une con Emmet para venganrse...
1. La Muerte del Celular

No se en que estaba pensando o como demonios pudo hacerme esto, pero juro por todas las deidades que me escuchen que Emmett Cullen va a pagar con sangre su error, no me importa si tengo que hacerle una transfusión primero. No, eso es estupido pero que mas da igual Emmett va a sufrir como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen.

Todo comenzó ayer por la tarde yo estaba en casa de Bella intentando convencerla de que necesitábamos ir de compras ya que tuve una visión donde habían llegado a Port Angels unos conjuntos preciosos que le quedarían perfectos para la luna de miel y porque no decirlo algunos de ellos también se verían bien en mi, así que comencé mi labor de convencimiento que hasta ese momento resultaba totalmente inútil por lo cual decidí que rogar no estaría de mas y tampoco podría ser tan malo, seguro no me mataría.

-Por favor Bella tienes que acompañarme, te juro que te van a encantar son tan lindos.-Suspire y me perdí en una imagen mental de mi visión admirando los fabulosos conjuntos de ropa Victoria's Secret y no estaba escuchando del todo lo que Bella me respondía, a decir verdad la estaba ignorando mientras me imaginaba las prendas que utilizaría próximamente con mi Jazzy y de cualquier forma me acompañaría de compras, la ataría si fuera necesario, pero decidí ser racional y civilizada primero, que no se diga que todos los vampiros somos salvajes hay algunos como yo que saben comportarse correctamente, claro que si se negaba tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de molestarme e ir atada en el Volvo hasta Port Angels y sin quejarse-

-Alice pero es que no ves que ya tengo suficiente ropa como para 23 lunas de miel y si meto una sola prenda mas a esta casa Charlie se mudara a la estación de policía- la verdad no entendía porque decía eso, Bella es tan exagerada, no creo que a Charlie le moleste compartir un poco del espacio de su closet, sus gavetas y su habitación después de todo Bella es su única hija y como el padre comprensivo que se que es debería cooperar conmigo que solo busco su felicidad y su buen gusto en el uso de la ropa, zapatos, accesorios y claro algunos muebles porque seamos serios su habitación no es del todo linda, en realidad no es nada linda creo que se quedo atascada en los 80's-

-Bella por favor, por favor, por favor no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por mi: tu querida futura cuñada, casi hermana que te adora si? –puse mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado-

Esta bien Alice voy a ir, pero con la condición de que no me compres mas de 3 conjuntos, con lo que has gastado en ropa interior podría vestir a toda la gente en África, así que contrólate por favor, puedo confiar en ti?- Analice mi situación y vi que no tenia oportunidad de que aceptara mas de lo que había dicho, pero mi mente brillante me dio la idea de que le podía comprar cuanta ropa quisiera y hacerla pasar por mía para después dársela como regalo de bodas y así no lo podría rechazar. Me aplaudí mentalmente por ser tan inteligente y sonreí malignamente aunque me reprendí en silencio ya que Bella me miraba con una ceja enarcada, como si yo tuviera un letrero fucsia de neon encima de la cabeza con una flecha brillante señalándome que dijera "Soy totalmente culpable de querer regalarte cuanta prenda se atraviese en mi camino o en el tuyo, de forzarte a aceptarla, a usarla y no tengo remordimiento alguno por eso".

-Sea lo que sea que estés planeado no te va a funcionar Alice, así que no te esfuerces.-Demonios creí q solo Edward podía leer la mente. Intente corroborar mi teoría de que Bella tenia ese don y pensé: Creo que Edward haría una linda pareja con Tanya y serian muy felices si se mudaran a Alaska juntos, es mas creo que ella si entiende el concepto de que si alguien mas te planea la boda tiene todo el derecho de comprar lo que crea necesario para que sea perfecta en todos los sentidos aunque perfecto signifique extremadamente costoso- Cerré los ojos esperando que me arrojara un jarrón o algo en la cabeza por mi tan lindo y elocuente discurso de porque Edward debería casarse con Tanya, pero el golpe nunca llego. Bien, quedo totalmente descartada la teoría, eso es bueno si no habría un jarrón menos en este mundo y creo que Bella no agradecería que gastara en uno nuevo. Por lo cual para cubrirme y poder obligar a Bella a aceptar los regalos que ya tenia planeado comprar hice lo segundo mejor que se hacer, pensándolo bien lo tercero mejor que se hacer: Mentir, ya que lo mejor que se hacer es Comprar, lo segundo jugar a la Barbie Bella y por ultimo mentir.

-Bella no estoy planeando nada, la verdad es que acabo de tener una visión donde va a haber grandes descuentos en la tienda en unos cuantos minutos y hay un conjunto por el que mataría a cualquiera de mis hermanos- tome a Bella del brazo y la subí al Volvo de Edward, que amablemente nos había prestado a cambio de mi celular ya que el suyo había sufrido un pequeño accidente, bueno para ser honesta el accidente fue que se lo haya prestado a Emmett de lo cual me deslindo de cualquier responsabilidad:

Flash Back:

Emmett adonde vas? –pregunte curiosa, aunque ya sabia que iba a pasar y no pensaba perderme la diversión, no crean que soy mala es solo que viviendo tantos años entre las bromas de Emmett uno termina acostumbrándose y apoyando algunas.

-Voy a hacer un experimento vienes conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa muy linda en su cara. A veces comprendo porque Rose lo escogió como pareja para todo la eternidad es un niño de 6 años metido en el cuerpo de un adolescente y eso debe ser muy divertido, claro hasta cierto punto porque puede tornarse exasperante en ocasiones.

-Claro que voy, al bosque verdad? Por cierto, Edward ya sabe de tu experimento? –pregunte intentando con todas mis fuerzas ocultar la risa que amenazaba con salir.

-Si, ya sabe – lo mire enarcando una ceja- Esta bien no lo sabe, pero no le digas ya sabes como es de sobre protector con las cosas, además nada malo va a pasar.

-Bueno, te acompaño- Entonces nos fuimos corriendo al bosque y Emmett busco la copa del árbol más alto, trepo en ella y me dijo:

-Alice, dime si se hace algún rasguño, esta bien? –

-Claro que si, solo arrójalo. –sonreí angelicalmente y espere. De pronto Emmett soltó el celular mismo que se hizo añicos al tocar tierra.

-Emmett, creo que el celular se ha hecho algo más que un rasguño

-En serio? Que le paso? –pregunto intrigado, mientras bajaba del árbol.

-Emmett, creo q tendremos que darle el pésame a Edward, porque el celular a muerto!!- mi querido hermano me miraba suplicante pues no quería ir solo a decirle a Edward la mala noticia, así que tome el celular para intentar repararlo en un arranque de bondad pero no resulto, ya que estaba demasiado destruido. Por ello acompañe a Emmett a hablar con Edward y por pedido del primero yo seria la portavoz de la mala noticia.

-Edward, podrías bajar un segundo?- pregunte en un tono triste y disfrazando mis pensamientos con imágenes de un video que recientemente había visto en Mtv. Por sugerencia mía Emmett iba a pensar en que tenía que ir de pesca pronto y repasar como se preparaba una caña de pescar una y otra vez y claro por su bienestar mantenerse como mínimo en la habitación contigua.

-Que pasa Alice?-pregunto en un tono un tanto preocupado.

-Edward te juro que hice todo lo humana y sobrehumanamente posible pero, fue demasiado tarde y ahora ya no esta –Dije sollozando, mientras Edward parecía apunto de un ataque cardiaco por imposible que parezca. Me tomaba entre sus brazos y no dejaba de gritar incoherencias y maldecir.

-Que demonios paso Alice? Bella esta bien? Contéstame por Dios.- De verdad que era un poco irritante tener a Edward sacudiéndome de esa forma, pero no por eso me iba a delatar, así que decidí pensar en los números romanos, que son tan interesantes y con mi cara de perrito abandonado respondí.

-Edward lo siento mucho, pero Emmett estaba jugando en la copa del árbol, el creyó que no seria tan frágil y entonces se le resbalo de las manos, todo fue un accidente.

En menos de 5 segundos Edward estaba de nuevo planeando su suicidio, entonces resolví que ya estaba bien de bromas.

-Edward se que no existe consuelo pero, tu celular a muerto- y lo abrace para tratar de darle consuelo, cosa que no fue muy bien recibida ya que un instante antes estaba abrazándolo y al siguiente me encontraba siendo empujada contra la pared mas cercana con mi adorado hermano intentando asfixiarme. No entiendo porque intento ahogarme ni siquiera podría matarme de esa manera, Emmett mientras tanto se revolcaba en el piso sin poder contener la risa, unos minutos después del intento de asesinato de Edward me soltó.

Alice estas loca? Como pudiste hacerme una broma tan pesada?- yo casi podía tocar el dolor que se notaba en sus ojos-

Lo siento Edward es que no pude resistirlo, pero te prometo que no haré mas bromas de este tipo esta bien?- el se presiono el puente de la nariz en señal de exasperación mezclada con ira, estrés y ganas de asesinar a alguien.- Esta bien – respondió molesto

Fin Flash Back

Conduje hasta Port Angels y estacione el auto, empuje a Bella a la tienda y comencé a comprar todo lo que ya sabía que compraría: ropa de todos los colores pero especialmente azul para mi futura cuñadita, Bella solo me miraba un poco asustada, pero es que la ropa era tan linda y cada prenda parecía llamarme, me gritaban que las compraran no querían irse con cualquiera, pretendían que yo las comprara.

-Alice creo que ya llevas suficiente ropa tal vez deberías dejar de comprar ahora.-yo la mire con ojos asesinos, a punto de iniciar una guerra como las que acostumbraban Emmett y Jazzy en la cocina de la casa, en el jardín de la casa, en realidad en toda la casa y sus alrededores pero recordé que le podía romper un brazo o matarla, así que solo respire hondo me apreté el puente de la nariz en señal de estrés extremo, en parte solo porque era algo que siempre había querido hacerlo, Edward lo hace todo el tiempo y creí que seria divertido… No fue tanto como yo esperaba ya discutiría con el acerca de porque lo hace y le diría que no es divertido aunque así lo parezca.

-Bella, yo nunca te digo cuando ya pasaste suficiente tiempo con Edward o si?-trago saliva sonoramente y me miro con miedo y apunto de llorar-

-Alice, solo te lo decía porque ya es un poco tarde y las vendedoras te miran como si estuvieras loca. No digo que lo estés –se corrigió rápidamente cuando enarque una ceja.

Y ahí mi mundo se derrumbo tuve la visión mas espantosa de todas las visiones, si hubiera podido llorar esa seria la situación perfecta para hacerlo nunca me había sentido tan triste, tan molesta y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a Emmett antes. Sostuve en alto el corsé carmesí que tenia entre mis manos y grite: No, Dios porque?? Porque me castigas así?? –Las vendedoras me miraban como si de verdad estuviera loca y parecían indecisas entre llamar al 911 o darme una bofetada, Bella lucia como si estuviera a punto de un colapso nervioso, creo que mi cara reflejaba tanta ira y miedo que mis facciones se deformaban, aun así con desconfianza Bella se me acerco y cordialmente me pregunto:

Alice, que demonios te pasa porque gritas así? Tuviste una visión? Que viste? Fue malo? Voy a morir? Edward esta bien? Porque no me contestas?- supongo que tuvo que detenerse porque le hacia falta un poco de aire, me pregunto porque se le acabaría el aire si casi no me hizo preguntas, por cierto porque ella y Edward me atosigaban con tantas preguntas a la vez, seria algo en el agua… En fin trate de controlarme para no gritar, me dirigí a las vendedoras quienes temblaron ante mi pero no me importo, tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Les di mi tarjeta de crédito y les pedí de la manera más atenta que pude que cargaran todas las compras, que yo las ayudaría a ponerlas en las bolsas si eso hacia que me dejaran ir a cometer unos cuantos asesinatos, obviamente omití la parte de los asesinatos no quería terminar en la cárcel sin llevar a cabo el crimen. Bella mientras tanto solo temblaba en alguna esquina de la tienda.

-Bella, quieres hacerme un favor? –ella asintió levemente-Podrías ir al auto y esperarme ahí- camino hacia la salida- Ah y ponte el cinturón de seguridad porque cuando yo entre al auto no quiero perder el tiempo esta bien?-asintió de nuevo y salio corriendo al Volvo. Pague la ropa y salí a velocidad humana deseando poder correr realmente, subí al auto y por primera vez Bella hizo lo que le pedí sin protestar.

Emmett Cullen vas a morir.


	2. Conspiraciones y Planes

Edward POV

No podía creer que Alice se aliara con Emmett para asesinar a mi celular, solo esperaba que no hubiera sufrido demasiado, que su muerte fuera rápida y es más difícil de creer que yo haya sido tan torpe como para prestárselo a Emmett. Un momento, porque hablo del celular como si alguna vez hubiese estado vivo? Creo que necesito un psicólogo mi vida es demasiado rara, ahora los objetos inanimados tienen vida potencial, si, un psicólogo estaría bien, el psiquiatra tendrá que esperar hasta el día en que los objetos me hablen, aunque eh notado que mi Volvo coquetea conmigo… De que demonios hablo? Alice es la culpable de que divague en cosas sin sentido. Y entonces una maligna pero maravillosa idea entro en mi mente, Alice pagaría por la vida de mi celular, olviden eso ultimo, el punto es que habría venganza, con el plan previamente trazado y una vez analizadas las posibles fallas, fui a buscar a Emmett para contárselo, no sin antes tomar otra decisión totalmente distinta para confundir a la demonio-hermana que Dios, bueno que Carlisle me dio: la señorita-no-me-importa-destrozar-los-objetos-ajenos mejor conocida como el pequeño y aterrador monstruo.

-Emmett, quieres divertirte un rato?-sonreí perversamente y recordé porque los pensamientos de Emm no son agradables, no es posible que siga comportándose como un adolescente y son tan profundos como un vaso de agua, pero que se puede esperar de el si su esposa vive pegada a todas y cada una de las superficies que le devuelvan un reflejo de su eterna, interminable y perfecta belleza según palabras de ella misma. Es una egocéntrica, lo se y es algo que no podemos evitar, lo hemos intentado pero nada funciona, el ego de Rose es mas grande que todo el continente Europeo.

-Claro, que vamos a hacer? – Nadie podría sospechar del lindo e ingenuo Edward, mi venganza será doble! Ay el pobre Emm sufriría tanto por haber destruido mi celular que iba a desear no hacer experimentos nunca más en tu triste y larga no-vida.

Emmett POV

Después del experimento con el celular de Edward o debería decir del asesinato accidental, porque fue accidental y estoy dispuesto a declararlo frente a un jurado y si es necesario presentar testigos, supongo que las ardillas cuentan como testigos verdad? Bueno el punto es que me encontraba bastante aburrido, tanto que si hubiese podido caer en coma ya hubiera entrado en uno muy profundo, Alice como siempre había salido de compras a Port Angels y por lo que logre escuchar antes de que se fuera, planeaba a jugar a La Barbie Bella por horas, lo siento por Bella, una vez me toco ser la Barbie Emmett y no fue tan divertido como Alice prometió que seria, aunque el vestido de princesa era muy lindo no iba con mi color de piel, además de que Rose se rió de mi por horas y que decir de las burlas de Edward y Jazzy.

Flash Back:

-Emm, quieres jugar a la Barbie Emmett conmigo? –pregunto Alice con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. La mire un poco confundido y ella replico enseguida.

-Va a ser muy divertido, palabra de niña exploradora- Supuse que podía confiar en ella los niños exploradores son buenos, honestos y aman a las ardillas, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella nunca fue niña exploradora.

-Esta bien Alice, juguemos pero solo un rato- ella dio varios saltitos en su lugar, tomo mi brazo y me empujo a la habitación, después de estar horas y horas sentado en una silla con Alice maquillándome y peinándome, dio un saltito mas y grito.

-Perfecto, Emm quedaste perfecto, eres la princesa mas linda que eh visto pero te falta el ultimo toque- se dio la vuelta y trajo de entre sus cosas una corona muy linda y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

–Emm, mírate y ahórrate los agradecimientos todo lo hago en nombre de la moda- me giro y puede ver lo que ella llamo su "obra maestra", el vestido era de un rosa pálido, con partes en blanco, como de una princesa real.

-Alice, este vestido no me queda bien, me hace lucir gordo-Dije haciendo un puchero y ahí fue cuando mi familia me perdió el respeto.

-Hola Princesita Emmettina, me concederías esta pieza-me pregunto Jazzy con la sonrisa mas burlona que pudo poner en sus odiosos labios. Yo solo le dedique la mirada más envenenada que haya existido.

-Princesa Emmettina, eh quedado prendado de su belleza me haría usted el honor de casarse conmigo, si me diera su amor yo dejaría a mi novia- dijo Edward intentando ser gracioso, aunque a estas alturas Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle y Jazz estaban tirados en el piso revolcándose de la risa, la verdad es que no me veía tan mal, incluso con el vestido lucia mas sexy que Rose en sus mejores ropas.

Fin Flash Back

La próxima vez convencería a Alice de que es el turno de Edward de vestirse de princesa. El aburrimiento era enorme y divagar por mis recuerdos no ayudaba, sabia que debería haberme ido con Rose, Esme, Carlisle y Jazzy de caza y no quedarme con el señor mato-de-aburrimiento-a-los-demás y la señorita compra-todo-lo-que-puedas-antes-de-quedar-en-quiebra. Y entonces Edward se acerco a mí mientras yo divagaba de lo sexy que era con o sin vestido de princesa…

-Emmett, quieres divertirte un rato?- Como me hubiera visto, si el vestido hubiese sido rojo? el rojo me va mas, además de ser el color de la pasión, un momento Edward me hizo una pregunta cierto?... Creo que debo responder

-Claro, que vamos a hacer? Sonreí, esperando escuchar su propuesta…

BVOP

Desde que llegamos a la tienda de ropa Alice empezó a actuar demasiado raro, incluso para ella, mi sexto sentido me decía que saliera de ahí, que estaba mucho más segura al lado de un puma hambriento. Mentalmente estaba rezando a todos los dioses que se pudieran ocurrir, para que mi mal presentimiento fuera infundado pero tan solo al entrar me tomo del brazo y dio varios saltitos en su lugar, señal de que estaba muy feliz, y de verdad quería pensar que solo serian unos saltitos pero no, la moraleja de la historia es; Cuando creas que lo malo a pasado, espera lo peor y ten miedo, mucho miedo.

-De verdad lo crees? Si, yo se que eres linda pero no se, creo que me va mejor otro color- Intente contener un grito de pánico, porque Alice no dejaba de hablar con la ropa y si reconozco que al principio era gracioso, incluso lindo el hecho de que se comportara como una enferma mental. Pero una cosa es hablar con una prenda y otra muy distinta es hablar con toda la ropa que se encontrara en su camino y pues ya llevaba varias horas conversando animadamente con varias prendas pero ahora al parecer su mejor amigo era un corsé carmesí que tenia entre las manos, las vendedoras me veían en un intento desesperado de que controlara a Alice de sus locuras y la sacara de su tienda de una buena vez…

-Si, te aseguro que Jazzy te va a adorar cuando te vea, eres perfecto- le decía Alice al pequeño corsé en sus manos, entonces decidí intervenir antes de que Alice decidiera que ese corsé seria un buen padrino de bodas o mejor aun que decidiera que el corsé fuera el sacerdote, ya me podía imaginar la escena y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Alice, creo que ya llevas suficiente ropa… tal vez deberías dejar de comprar ahora- dije rogando al cielo que escuchara mis suplicas y saliéramos de ahí, antes de que volvieran a internar a mi pobre cuñadita. De hecho prometí que si alguien escuchaba mi pedido jamás volvería a molestar a Jazzy diciéndole que no aguanta nada cuando le dan ataques de pánico al salir de compras con el pequeño monstruo, seria una buena cuñada, de verdad lo seria. Ella me miro como si fuera a ahorcarme ahí mismo, se apretó el puente de la nariz, ese gesto me recordó tanto a Edward que por cierto nunca eh entendido porque cuando esta estresado hace eso, es como un tic nervioso, tal vez debería ir a ver a un psicólogo o algo por el estilo. Y de repente me dijo tan aterradoramente que sopese la posibilidad de esconderme tras la falda de la vendedora:

-Bella, yo nunca te digo cuando ya pasaste suficiente tiempo con Edward o si?- Esta bien, ahí tenia un muy buen punto y me puse a pensar si yo luzco tan perturbada y doy esa sensación de querer correr lo mas lejos que se pueda de mi cuando estoy con Edward. No es que compare la obsesión de Alice y las compras con mi amor por mi novio, pero quizás la gente me vea un poco obsesa, se podría pensar que a nadie se le hace muy normal el hecho de que no me le separe ni 10 minutos sin entrar en un estado de ansiedad incontrolable y el hecho de que en el pasado haya hecho salto de acantilado solo porque escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza ayude mucho en mi defensa. Tal vez por eso me quiso abandonar antes, porque doy miedo, intente ocultar mis ganas de llorar, pero supongo que Alice creyó que ella era la causante de mi estado de ánimo.

-Alice, solo te lo decía porque ya es un poco tarde y las vendedoras te miran como si estuvieras loca. No digo que lo estés.- me corregí rápidamente, temía por mi seguridad y por la de las vendedoras, que a decir verdad no me agradaban mucho llevábamos 4 hrs. ahí y ellas de la manera menos amable posible se la pasaron cuchicheando a nuestras espaldas, debo aceptar que por un segundo la imagen de que Alice las aterrorizara un rato mas no me resulto tan mala, aun que esa idea era divertida, mi vida también corría riesgos y todos saben que la regla número uno cuando estas con una persona peligrosa es: nunca decirle loca por lo cual arregle lo mas decente que pude mis palabras. De repente Alice se tenso y su cara era una expresión de miedo e ira en partes perfectamente equilibradas, de verdad pensé que en cualquier segundo comenzaría a llorar, pero recordé que es imposible.

Yo quería un psiquiatra, pero ya no lo necesitaba para Alice ahora lo requería yo y con urgencia, seguro había tenido una visión donde yo moriría, tal vez debería comprarme un seguro, no se porque no lo había pensado antes, con mi suerte me ahorcaría yo misma con alguna de las gargantillas que me compro Rose. Sin más Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones con sus gritos que seguramente se escuchaban hasta Forks.

-No, Dios porque?? Porque me castigas así?? – No entendía porque no dejaba de gritar de una maldita vez y me decía que demonios había visto para ponerse así.

-Alice, que demonios te pasa porque gritas? Tuviste una visión? Que viste? Fue malo? Voy a morir? Edward esta bien? Porque no me contestas?- Mi pánico crecía a pasos agigantados a cada segundo, podía sentir la desesperación adueñarse de mi cuerpo, en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar o a entrar en estado de shock. Alice no respondió a mis preguntas, solo se acerco a las vendedoras, les dio su tarjeta de crédito y se ofreció a poner las compras en bolsas para así darle agilidad al asunto, yo solo temblaba de miedo medio escondida en un probador que tenia la cortina abierta, lo se, no es la idea mas inteligente que se me pudo ocurrir, pero compréndanme el pánico me desbordaba.

-Bella, quieres hacerme un favor?- Asentí, en esos momentos era capaz de hacer salto de acantilado de nuevo si Alice me lo ordenaba, porque su tono no era amable, no me estaba pidiendo un favor, me estaba ordenando que lo hiciera.

-Podrías ir al auto y esperarme ahí- Camine hacia la salida, respirando un poco mas tranquila, al menos tendría tiempo para recordar para que sirve respirar antes de que Alice subiera al Volvo. - Ah y ponte el cinturón de seguridad porque cuando yo entre al auto no quiero perder el tiempo esta bien?- Asentí de nuevo antes de correr al estacionamiento y esconderme aovillada en el asiento trasero del auto, no podía creer el miedo que Alice me causaba. Después de unos 10 minutos de esperar y de estar sentada como niña buena con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, Alice subió al Volvo, maldijo por lo bajo y yo respire profundo, esto iba a ser muy malo.

APOV

Emmett Cullen vas a morir, fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de conducir a toda velocidad de regreso a Forks, una cosa es que rompa las cosas ajenas pero con lo mió nadie se mete y el que se atreviera iba a conocer el sufrimiento de primera mano y al parecer Emmett tenia una reunión de presentación.

-Alice, que te pasa? Porque conduces tan rápido? –pregunto Bella, es cierto ella venia conmigo lo había olvidado por completo, es que cuando me concentro en destruir a un objetivo no existe nada mas en un radio de 5000 metros a la redonda.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo voy a romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi hermano-Bella se estremeció en su asiento.

-Cual hermano Alice?- de nuevo estaba ignorándola, porque tenia prioridades como crear un nuevo método de tortura mas doloroso que la castración, pero todo lo que se me ocurría incluya desmembramiento en grado extremo.

-Emmett, ese hermano es el que va a morir- Bella puso los ojos como platos y supongo que decidió que eran suficientes preguntas porque no volvió a hablar en todo el camino a Forks, no pensaba detenerme ahora por lo cual fui directo a mi casa.

BPOV

Desde que subió al auto, Alice no había dicho ni una sola palabra sus únicos movimientos eran para aumentar la velocidad del auto, yo solo me preguntaba en que momento impactaríamos contra algo, pero no porque me preocupara el hecho en si, más bien me lo preguntaba porque quería poner fin al martirio de estar en un auto con una vampirita un poco loca que conducía como si el mismo demonio nos persiguiera. Hice acopio de todo el poco valor que me quedaba y me arriesgue a preguntar.

-Alice, que te pasa? Porque conduces tan rápido?-pero parecía como si ni siquiera fuera conciente de mi presencia en el auto.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo voy a romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi hermano- me estremecí, ese hermano perfectamente podría ser Edward y yo creía firmemente que Alice era capaz de cometer asesinato en cualquier momento.

-Cual hermano Alice?- Creo que me estaba ignorando y en sus ojos podía ver que la sangre iba a correr.

-Emmett, ese hermano es el que va a morir-Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y decidí que ya no haría mas preguntas, al menos hasta que estuviera a salvo en brazos de Edward donde la ira de Alice no me alcanzaría. Lo último que pude pensar antes de entrar a Forks fue en el pobre Emmett y lo que le esperaba.

--

Gracias a las que han leído mi historia hasta ahora y gracias también por dejar sus comentarios, les prometo que en próximo capitulo se sabrá que es eso tan malo que hizo Emm y se vera sangre correr jajaja. Ojala que les guste el capi.


	3. Venganza Consumada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, no gano absolutamente nada con mis historias… solo mi diversión y la de los que me lean. Lo único que me pertenece es el carácter un poco psicópata que los Cullen tienen en este fic.

APOV

Un poco antes de llegar a casa le hice jurar a Bella, que no abriría su bocota, esto lo resolvería yo sola sin necesidad de que ella me arruinara los planes. Ella acepto a cambio de que la dejara participar en mi venganza, es obvio que Emmett tiene unos cuantos enemigos, pero ya aprendería que no es bueno jugar con la paciencia de las personas. Y menos cuando una de esas personas soy yo. Antes de bajar del Volvo respire profundamente, conté hasta 10, puse la mejor sonrisa que encontré en mi cara y en mi mente imágenes de la ropa que hacia apenas unos minutos había comprado. Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, a "descansar". Donde nos encontramos con unos muy sospechosos Edward y Emmett.

-Hola, chicos que hacen? –pregunto Bella, como parte del plan ella seria el policía bueno y yo el malo. Confesaría antes de asesinarlo.

-Bien, un poco aburridos y ustedes? Que hacen aquí tan temprano? acaso les fue mal de compras? –dijo Edward, no me gusto nada su actitud, era sospechosa. Actuaba como si no quisiera que estuviéramos en casa tan rápido, no contaba con nuestra llegada. Punto para nosotras por ser más inteligentes.

-Nosotras estamos más que bien, de hecho tenemos diversión planeada y nos durara un buen tiempo.-Emmett comenzó a alterarse, lo supe porque se toca el pelo constantemente cuando esta nervioso, bien, punto para mi. El plan estaba en marcha y tuve que reprimir mis saltitos de alegría, supuse que se vería un poco raro que saltara en medio de la sala sin motivo aparente.

-Nos fue muy bien de compras, Alice tiene un nuevo amigo. –Que amigo?, yo tengo un nuevo amigo? Porque no lo recuerdo? No podía creerlo, acababa de atosigar a mi cerebro con demasiadas preguntas, exactamente como lo hacen Bella y Edward, definitivamente tiene que haber algo en el agua.

-Que bien, me alegra que te divirtieras cariño, quieres ir a casa? – Entre en pánico, si Bella se iba arruinaría mi plan, así que la patee discretamente. Ella me fulmino con la mirada, pero capto el mensaje.

-No, de hecho me gustaría quedarme con Ali, veras es que tenemos cosas que hacer.- Bien, Por increíble que pareciera Bella consiguió decir una mentira sin lucir tonta. Creo que por fin mi trabajo esta rindiendo frutos, es grandioso ver como ha crecido y se ha ido adaptado al mundo de las mentiras, me enorgullece. Casi podía llorar de alegría.

-Que cosas tienen que hacer? Y desde cuando es Ali? –Quiso saber Emmett.

-Cosas de chicas, estoy segura que no quieres saber, a menos claro que quieras ser la Barbie Emmett de nuevo- No podía creer la facilidad con la que Bella estaba llevando acabo el plan, Emm tenia razón hace unos años cuando dijo que esta chica es diabólica.

-Oh, quien le contó a Bella? Creí que dejaríamos eso como un recuerdo olvidado y enterrado.- Aun recuerdo ese plan, nos dio a todos semanas de diversión, en serio que Emmett debió ser un adolescente con falta de vitaminas, porque a veces no le llegan muy bien las ideas al cerebro, fue tan fácil convencerlo la ultima vez de que se divertiría siendo mi juguete, solo tuve que decirle que le daba mi palabra de niña exploradora, fue útil saber que mi querido hermanito tiene una debilidad por las ardillas, deberían verlo cuando entabla una conversación con ellas. La verdad creo que deberían ponerlo bajo la supervisión del psiquiatra mas cercano, no es normal que las personas y no se diga los vampiros hablen con animales. Tal vez el no sospecho que yo nunca fui niña exploradora.

-Bueno Emmett, las coronaciones no pasan desapercibidas, por lo tanto digamos que tengo mis contactos y me contaron de tu corto reinado.

-Al menos me veía sexy. –Todos nos limitamos a rodar los ojos, creo que una eternidad al lado de la egocéntrica Rose no ayuda en nada a la humildad de Emm.

-Bien, suficiente charla chicos…-mire a Bella y rece porque comprendiera mis señales. Ella las capto inmediatamente y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tienes razón Ali, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Edward, cariño podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto inocentemente, mi diabólica cuñada. El asintió, claro quien sospecharía de mi inocente aliada.

-Podrías traerme algo de comer, es que ya sabes como estábamos de compras, no tuvimos tiempo para parar en alguna cafetería.

-Y tu Emm porque no te nos unes, tal vez sea bueno verte modelando algunas prendas de las cuales no estoy muy convencida. – El se aterrorizo, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Perfecto, teme vampiro del mal, teme.

-No, Bella, creo que acompañare a Edwi después de todo me siento con ánimos de dar un paseo y estar en casa solo me deprime, es que extraño mucho a Rose.

-Bueno, de paso podría darles la lista del súper que me encargo Charlie, digo me harían ese pequeño favor verdad cariño? Después de todo ya estarán cerca solo se entretendrán unos minutos mas. –Edwi como todo buen novio, acepto de buena gana hacerle las compras a Bella, mientras yo reía histéricamente en mi cabeza. Error. El vampiro lee mentes, que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que analizar los pensamientos ajenos escucho mi pequeño desliz de venganza casi consumada.

-Que es tan gracioso Alice? –Quiso averiguar inmediatamente.

-Nada, es solo que recordé que Bella quería comprar ropa que no utilizaría ni mi abuela muerta. Ya sabes aun estoy puliendo su gusto.- Al parecer me creyó y eso fue suficiente incentivo para que los sacara casi a empujones de la casa alegando que necesitábamos soledad, porque íbamos a pasar "tiempo de calidad entre chicas". Esa frase actuó en los chicos como si les hubiese dicho que a la salida de Forks los estarían esperando una mandada de pumas y osos queriendo pelea. Porque salieron corriendo.

-Démosles unos 10 minutos para que se alejen suficiente y el señor escucho-lo-que-no-me-importa, no se de cuenta de nada. –Le escribí a Bella en un papel, mientras sostenía una agradable platica de porque los sostenes no tienen que ser mas pequeños de lo que los necesitas. Y entonces lo vi, fue fugaz pero suficientemente sustancioso como para que la venganza fuera completa. Mi visión me mostró a Edward aceptando parte de la responsabilidad por la bromita.

-Por supuesto, porque demonios no me di cuenta antes? Si, esto tenía su marca por donde lo viera, tenia que ser el estupido de Edward. –Dije en voz alta.

-De que hablas Ali?

-Recuerdas la visión que tuve mientras estábamos de compras?

-Y como olvidarla-dijo sarcásticamente, yo solo me limite a enarcar una ceja- digo, que si me acuerdo, que viste?

-Vi a Emmett, cometiendo el peor de los actos, el más bajo y vil de todos.

-Que fue lo que hizo? -Claro, ella no lo sabia… creo que aun tenía ciertas dudas sobre el hecho de que ella también pudiera leer la mente.

-El, pinto mi auto… lo pinto de –trague saliva sonoramente- verde con manchas rosas y cambio los interiores de piel, por interiores de tela estampada con payasitos.- Ni bien acabe de contar el sacrilegio cometido en mi auto y Bella ya estaba tirada en el piso con un ataque de risa. Cosa que no me agrado en lo mas mínimo.

-No es gracioso Bella y además es descortés reírte de la desgracia automotriz de los demás.-ella no paraba de reír- Además recuerda lo que les pasa a los que se meten conmigo… Supongo que eso la convenció porque ni un sonido más de burla salio de su boca.

-Y menos cuando el autor intelectual de ese desastre fue tu querido novio.

-Edward lo hizo? Pero creí que habías dicho que Emm era el culpable.

-Tu novio fue el que puso la idea en la cabeza de Emmett, así que tengo que arruinarlos a ambos.

-Dime que me vas a ayudar en la destrucción de ese par.-puse cara de perrito mojado-

-Ali, es que estamos hablando de Edward.

-Bella, esta es la guerra, hoy fue mi pobre Fluffy y mañana será tu monovolumen, acaso quieres que Edward le ponga un estampado de ositos y una linda alfombra verde fluorescente?? –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y yo tome su reacción como positiva, así que invente una mentira sobre la marcha.

-Acaso tuviste una visión de eso Ali? Y quien es Fluffy?

-Si, lo vi y no va a ser agradable… -Mentir descaradamente se me da muy bien.

Ah y Fluffy es mi auto.- Ella rodó los ojos pero solo la ignore.

-Bien, estoy contigo. Destruyamos a ese par de vampiros.

Así que pusimos manos a la obra en la operación DE&E (Destruir Edward y Emmett) originalmente el nombre iba a ser DVIIDAA (Destruir vampiros idiotas, irrespetuosos de autos ajenos) pero era demasiado largo, así que lo cambiamos.

Bella se encargo de tomar todos los Discos de Edward, usarlos como frizzbe en el bosque y hacerle un nuevo diseño a su querido piano. Y yo mientras tanto corrí a cortar toda la ropa de Emmett en pequeños pedazos mientras los arrojaba a las copas de los árboles y por último cambie algunos cables del auto de Emmett de lugar, le quite algunas piezas del motor que supuse no eran necesarias para su funcionamiento y por ultimo me encargue de dejarle una pequeña sorpresita en su closet, que seguramente el iba a adorar.

No podía esperar para ver sus caras, esto iba a ser tan divertido.

EdwardPOV

Estábamos regresando, pero algo no me gustaba, los pensamientos de Alice eran histéricos, repasaba algo sobre un frizzbe y un nuevo diseño. Quise suponer que acababa de ver el resultado del trabajo de Emmett. Así que yo también comencé a reír compulsivamente y Emmett solo me miraba esperando que le contara el motivo de mi risa. Así que le dije que Alice estaba al tanto de la broma.

Lo primero que vi al bajar del auto fue… ropa?

-Emmett, dime que eso del árbol no es ropa… - El me miro un poco confundido pero enseguida capto que me refería a los trozos de tela que colgaban de los árboles como si de adornos navideños se tratara.

-Al parecer si es ropa… Oh por Dios, Edward es mi ropa!! –Exclamo un molesto Emmett. Yo solo contuve la risa que amenazaba con apoderarse de mí.

-Edward esto es tu culpa, Alice destruyo toda mi maldita ropa, por tu estupida idea.-

Entre en pánico, Emmett acababa de delatarme y seguramente Alice lo escucho así que reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaba, contuve la respiración y me dispuse a entrar a la casa, pero un brillo en el bosque me detuvo, eso era un CD? Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me di cuenta, que ese no era un CD cualquiera, era de mi colección privada.

-Alice lo sabe, sabe que fue mi idea- Emmett sonrió descaradamente y en sus pensamientos tenia claro que yo me merecía el castigo y la ira de Alice tanto como el.

Al entrar a la casa mis ojos se fueron directamente a mi piano, mi hermoso piano ahora lucia dibujos (horribles dibujos) de algo parecido a gatos y tenia un enorme letrero que decía: "Mike Newton es el mejor". Entonces escuche los pensamientos de la demonio-hermana y supe que el auto de Emm estaba inutilizado.

-Aliceeeee!! –Gritamos a todo pulmón Emm y yo. Ella bajo danzando feliz, sosteniendo la mano de una demasiado feliz Bella.

APOV

Cuando los escuche salir del auto, no pude hacer otra cosa que escribirle a Bella que no abriera la boca, yo tomaría la responsabilidad completa de la broma, no le quería explicar que le había mentido para que me ayudara, así que mentí de nuevo, le escribí que no quería que tuviera problemas con Edward-bipolar-Cullen. Ella respondió que estaba de acuerdo, pero que por ningún motivo se quería perder la diversión. Así que la tome de la mano y bajamos a encarar a mis queridos hermanos.

-Que demonios hiciste con mi piano? Porque encontré un CD tirado en el bosque?

-Le hice un cambio de look, respecto al CD, es que me aburría y quería un frizzbe, pero no tenía uno a la mano, por lo cual utilice lo más parecido que encontré, tu colección completa de Discos. –Sonreí malévolamente, mientras Edward lucia encolerizado.

-Porque mi ropa esta hecha pedazos en los árboles? – Interfirió Emm, no pude contener una sonrisa diabólica, el pobre Emm no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a su querido auto.

-Bien, tu ropa esta en los árboles porque quise decorar antes de navidad, y no encontré adornos que combinaran así que tuve que improvisar. Y antes de que te des cuenta, le hice unos pequeños arreglos a tu auto, veras; quería hacerlo mas rápido, pero de repente me sobraban piezas y supuse que no eran necesarias, así que las destruí.-Para ese entonces Bella pasaba de un sano color blanco, al rojo por el esfuerzo de reírse, hasta un morado porque no podía respirar.

-Ya que yo respondí a sus preguntas, necesito que me respondan unas cuantas a mí. Porque mi auto es verde con manchas rosas? Y porque los interiores son de tela estampada de payasitos? – Mi voz sonó muy peligrosa.

-Bien, yo te diré lo que paso Alice… -dijo Emmett

Flash Back:

EmmetPOV

Estaba tranquilamente divagando en trivialidades, cuando Edward se acerco a mí y me propuso hacerle una pequeña broma a Alice.

-Veras, le cambiaremos el color y los interiores del auto de Alice, veras que va a ser muy divertido, sobretodo cuando veamos su cara. –A mi no me gusto mucho la idea al principio, pero tratándose de una broma simplemente no pude negarme. Así que nos pusimos en acción, yo me encargue de pintar el auto, porque sinceramente los payasos me dan miedo y no quise acercarme a esos estampados. En cuanto terminamos corrimos a guardar todas las pruebas que nos comprometieran y nos sentamos en la sala porque las escuchamos llegar.

Fin Flash Back.

EmmettPOV

-Bueno, espero que estés contenta Alice… Arruinaste mi auto y arruinaste mi ropa, al menos estamos a mano.-corrí a mi habitación a ver si de verdad había despedazado toda mi ropa, abrí la puerta de mi closet y…

-Ahhhhh, Payasos, Auxilio!! – Grite aturdidoramente y salí corriendo con dirección desconocida…

APOV

Me faltaban unos pequeños detalles que iba a arreglar en ese mismo momento. Ya había logrado que Emmett saliera corriendo despavorido y aun no terminaba la diversión.

-Por cierto Edward, sabes quien me ayudo a pintar en tu lindo piano? –Mi querida cuñadita me miro con los ojos abiertos y llenos de ira.-

-Quien Alice?- dijo Edward luciendo peligrosamente molesto. E ignorando que acababan de llegar Jazzy, Rose, Carlisle y Esme.

-Bella, ella me ayudo, se divirtió mucho jugando al frizzbe, debiste verla… -Ella solo atino a esconderse detrás de una muy sorprendida Esme.

-Porque Ali? Me dijiste que no me delatarías? –dijo sollozando

-Nadie se burla de mi desgracia y tú te reíste de lo que esos monstruos le hicieron a mi pequeño auto, así que atente a las consecuencias. Y digamos que el que Edward sepa que me ayudaste a acabar con el es un castigo para ambos, a ti por no respetar y a el por conspirar en mi contra.

-Eres malvada Alice. –Sonreí y di un par de saltitos.

-Lo soy verdad? y una cosa mas…

-Que??- dijeron a la vez Edward y Bella

-Ahora si estamos a mano! Y recuerden nunca se metan con Alice Cullen si no quieren atenerse a mi venganza-Mientras subía las escaleras escuche a Carlisle.

-Que demonios sucedió aquí?...

FIN

Aclaraciones:

Mentir sobre la marcha, quiere decir improvisar una mentira mientras la dices.

Frizzbe, son unos discos que se arrojan a otra persona o perro a modo de juego.

Bueno eso es todo por este fic, espero que les haya gustado… Porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Ojala que no les molestara que los pusiera a todos unos poquitos maniacos, jajaja (En especial a Alice). Gracias por los comentarios positivos y ya nos veremos en alguno de mis otros proyectos.


End file.
